Security systems are commonly found in many households and offices today. Most of the currently available security systems, however, do not have a status-reporting mechanism that can be accessed remotely by the users.
Complex security systems require the use of close-circuit cameras and dedicated recording means that operate on a 24/7 basis. The recorded media, mostly likely tapes, have to be changed and reused from time to time, though most content on the tapes is blank for long and uneventful period of time. The associated cost for such systems are inevitably high and often cannot be budgeted by many households.